


Afterwards

by CheeseburgerSalads (Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks)



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F, basically what you'd expect with these two, here be sex and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks/pseuds/CheeseburgerSalads
Summary: Getting out of Berlin was only the beginning.





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes Delphine survives Berlin. Takes place sometime after the movie.

Lorraine sits on the roof like she has done every night for the past three nights. The building used to be an old warehouse in an industrial part of town, but as the area has become increasingly gentrified, it’s been converted into some sort of art gallery. The only thing Lorraine cares about was no one would disturb her here at night, and it affords a perfect view through the windows of the apartment across the street. 

Lorraine raises her scope and peers through it. The apartment is a converted loft; whimsically decorated and filled with mismatched second hand furniture. Two girls sit side by side on the couch, glasses of wine beside them on the windowsill. She can see the flicker of the tv behind them. They turn occasionally to watch whatever program is on, but they are mostly interested in each other. 

One is fair skinned with blonde hair. Lorraine has been tailing her for the past few days, gathering as much information as she can. Clarisse Henry, aged 27, French national. Graphic artists by day, underground rockband guitarist by night. She watches as Clarisse leans over whispers something in the other girl’s ear making her laugh. The dark haired girl turns and kisses Clarisse, giving Lorraine as perfect view of her familiar profile.

Lorraine lowers the scope and tucks it away inside her jacket. It’s no surprise that Delphine has a new lover. There has been quite a number of them over the years, and those are just the ones Lorraine is aware of. She doesn’t begrudge her for that, she is not exactly celibate herself. When the next day might be your last, you take whatever pleasure you can get. 

But those girls never stayed around for long. 

It has always been easy for Lorraine would come back from whatever mission she was on, and slip into Delphine’s life for a few days. Those days were filled with vigorous rounds of fucking, followed by peaceful lulls where they would lay in bed surrounded by a haze of cigarette smoke. 

Delphine would tell her about her latest hobby, or project, or something she discovered in the city. Lorraine would listen, and say nothing about her latest kill, or the newest scar on her body.  
Delphine is out of that world now, and Lorraine doesn’t want her in it. 

Then, Lorraine will disappear as quietly as she had come, leaving nothing except another hefty deposit in a untraceable bank account, (which Delphine has never withdrawn from). There is no way for Delphine to contact her (the CIA is terrible about forwarding mail), but despite the fact the ex-spy moves quite frequently, but Lorraine always find her way back. After all, her specialty is obtaining information. 

That has been their pattern for many years. So it isn’t a surprise finding Dephine with another girl. But it IS a surprise to find them living together. 

For someone who thrives on chaos of meeting the unexpected, this change is surprisingly unsettling. 

Lorraine has never tried to find out more about Delphine’s life then what the other girl shares with her in their brief times together. But while she has tracked them the last few days, she realizes how ordinary the ex-spy’s life has become. Coffee dates with her friends, playing in her rockband, and going home to cook dinner, drink wine and watch tv. It is almost… domestic. Lorraine feels as far removed from that life as an alien watching them another planet. 

She is so lost in her thoughts she almost misses the sound of the roof trapdoor opening behind her. 

She flings herself to the ground as the muffled boom of a silenced pistol splits the air. The bullet splinters the concrete inches from her hand. 

She scrambles to the side; a second shot whizzing past her left ear. She runs and ducks behind the large rectangular vents that runs all around the roof, and then creep very slowly around them, knowing that it’ll be very hard for the shooter to see her in the dark. Sure enough, she hears the trapdoor opening completely, and then footsteps heading towards her. She guesses her eyes has had longer to adjust to the dark and her vision is better than her attacker. 

She is right. 

As the gunman unwittingly comes alongside her, she strikes their outstretched arm, knocking away the gun. She seizes her assailant by the lapels and slams them into the vents. 

“Well, this feels familiar.” She says to Delphine’s shocked face. 

“Lorraine! Christ! I almost killed you!”

“Hardly. You are a lousy shot.” 

Lorraine lets her go and calmly retrieves the dropped gun. She is glad she didn’t come armed tonight or she might have accidently put a bullet between her eyes.

She examines the pistol as she asks: “How did you know I was up here?” 

“I caught the glint of your scope when there was a patch moonlight. Fuck, Lorraine, I thought you were a sniper! You scared the shit out of me!”

Lorraine blinks. Delphine was shaking like a leave, leaning against the vent for support. 

“I thought my cover was blown! I thought-” Delphine ran a hand through her hair, she was trembling so hard she could barely speak. 

“I have sources in all intelligence agencies and underground networks. I would have warned you immediately if you were compromi-”

“I know that!” Delphine grounded out.

“Then why were you-… Oh.” 

She thought Lorraine had been killed. That the crafty spy’s luck has finally run out. That despite how meticulously she covers the links between them, her killers had found a trace. 

It definitely explains the shoot first and ask questions later. 

They stare at each other wordlessly for a minute, a silent understanding passing between them. Finally, Lorraine pulls out her ever present cigarette case and offers one to Delphine. She lits both of their cigarettes, and they smoke them in silence. 

Delphine takes one last drag and snuffs out her stick against the vent. Her hands are steady, but her eyes are still brimming with emotions. 

“Where are you staying?” 

Lorraine handed her the hotel card and tell her the room number.

“Give me a minute, I’ll meet you there.”

“What are you going to tell Clarisse?”

“How do you know her name?”

Busted.

One of the problems with telling someone the truth, is you can no longer fool them with lies. 

Delphine reads her silence for what is is. 

“Don’t worry about her. Go back and wait for me. We need to talk.”

 

Lorraine catches a cab back to the hotel. Entering her suite, she sheds her coat, and places her scope back in her rifle case. She pours herself a stoli on the rock and slumps down in the armchair to wait. 

The stoli takes off the edge somewhat, but she what she really wants is to do is fuck. The left over adrenaline in her system makes her restless. 

Near death experiences always makes her crave stimlui, whether it’s the feeling of breaking a man’s skull, or an intense orgasm. It’s twisted, but sex and death feel similar. Both come to her very naturally and very easily. 

There’s a knock on the door and she saunters over to let Delphine in. The ex-spy spares a glance at the luxurious suite, nothing like the run-down neon bathed rooms of Berlin where they first met. 

Lorraine walks into the bedroom, knowing that the girl will follow. 

She already has the top three buttons of her shirt undone when Delphine meets her at the foot of the bed, but when she tries to kiss her Delphine halts her with a hand on her jaw. The younger girl tils her head to look at the three inch gash on her forehead, just below the hairline. It’s mostly healed, (and brains of the man who inflicted it is now splattered against a wall), but it still leaves an ugly mark against her light skin. 

“Let me see.” Delphine says when she tries to turn away. Lorraine did not like it when she pays too much attention to her injuries, or to any part of that life. 

Satisfied that there is no real damage, Delphine releases her jaw, and then slaps her across the face. Hard. 

Lorraine sees red and and instinctively throws her onto the ground. She controls herself from throttling her. Barely.

“That was for spying on me.” Delphine says remarkably calmly for someone with another person’s hands wrapped around their throat. 

“Ok.” Lorraine takes a deep breath and looks her square in the eye. “Don’t fucking do that again.” 

Delphine holds her gaze for a long moment, but nods. 

Lorraine hope she knows how dangerous she really is. The French girl always has a willful blindness towards her. Delphine sees her a feral cat that can be tamed, but she really is a tiger that can bite off the hand that feeds her. 

“I know what you are thinking. You won’t hurt me.”

“That’s exactly the type of attitude that gets you killed.” Lorraine says dryly. 

“You don’t scare me Lorraine Brighton. No matter how hard you try.” 

There it is again. That defiance mixed with trust. Lorraine doesn’t know why, but it’s an intoxicating combination. 

Her face throbs, and fuck, that’s going to leave a mark, but she bends down and they are kissing, the frenzied meeting of their lips a lovely counterpoint to the pain on her cheek. 

Delpine wriggles underneath her, trying to get more control, but Lorraine has her shoulder pinned and her hips locked between her thighs. But the wriggling is doing wonderful things to her lower half and Lorraine plunders her mouth hungrily.

It’s always such a rush. As heady as the splatter of blood on pavement, as dizzying as as falling through a window, as powerful as speeding bullet

Before she knew it, Delphine has undone her pants and slips her hands inside. The feeling of two of her fingers penetrating her is unbearably intense, but at the same time not enough. Lorraine rears back and rides her fingers with short, sharp gasp, feeling completely out of control. Delphine looks at at her with a half smile and move her thumb to her clit, erasing any illusions she had any control to begin with. Lorraine twitches and moans as Delpine inserts a third finger, skating on a knife edge. Delphine leisurely reaches up and drags her nails down her neck, across her jugular and down the v of her open shirt. Lorraine imagines the red trail she’s leaving across her skin, and rocks down harder on her fingers. Delphine reaches her breast and pauses with a wicked grin. Then she viciously twists her nipple and grinds down on her clit with her other hand. 

“Oh FUCK! Fuuuuck…” Lorraine grits her teeth and bows over her as the pain and pleasure burns through her in a giant wave. She impales herself on the brunette’s fingers as her inner walls squeeze and pulses around them. Her entire body shakes and trembles until she collapses on top of the other woman. 

“Fuck…” She chokes out weakly by her ear. Delphine giggles. 

As revenge, Lorraine eats Delphine out slowly. 

Very, very, slowly.

No fingers, just her tongue licking her cunt, and occasionally flicking her clit to draw out a desperate whimper. Just enough to keep her on edge. She doesn’t stop, or let Delpine cum, until the sheets are soaked with her sweat and musk. Until Delphine is swearing at her and begging with her in French, any english words long forgotten. Only then does she allow her grab her hair and grind herself furiously against her lips to a back arching and bed shaking orgasm. 

“Shit…” Delphine gasps once she has recovered her linguistic abilities.

Lorraine hmms and crawls up next to her. She puts an arm around her, pulling her head onto her shoulder so she is tucked snugly into her left side. 

She draws the sheets around them, then puts a cigarette to her lips and lights it with her free hand. She takes two puffs before Delphine plucks it from her and puts it between her own lips. 

Delphine exhales, smoke swirling around them. 

“I still want to talk.”

Lorraine is not a fan of talking. She takes her cigarette and puts it back between her lips. 

“You want to know about Clarisse don’t you?” Delphine says slyly. 

Lorraine frowns, but snubs out the cigarette in the ash tray. 

“She knows about you. No, not ABOUT you.” Delphine amends when Lorraine shoots her a sharp look. 

“She knows there is someone else in my life. And that person will come back. That’s all she knows.” She bites her lips. 

“Part of me.. Part of me wants to be with Clarisse. It’s damn hard Lorraine, the waiting. Waiting in my perfect safe little world. Waiting and wondering if you’d ever come back. Waiting and wondering if some bastard got a lucky shot, or some double or triple agent finally gets the better of you. I was sick of all the waiting, I want to live a normal life.” 

Lorraine watches her keenly. But she does not show an ounce of emotion, while Delphine is practically vibrating with it. 

“Tonight I realize if you didn’t come back, I can’t move on. I can never live a normal life. I’d hunt down your killer, put myself back in the game. So you see, there no point in locking me out of your world. If you are in it, so I’m I.” 

“You want to make me choose between you and my world.” Lorraine’s eyes are like chips of ice.

“No.” 

Delphine rises on her knees so she is leaning over her. 

“I love you, I have since the day we might and I’ve never made a secret of it. But that’s never been enough has it? There many people who loved you, but in the end and none of them could hold on to you. And now I know the reason why. They did not have the courage to own you.”

She touches the cut on her head.

“I won’t stand for anyone else taking your life.” 

She touches her cheek, pressing hard enough for her to feel the bruise there. Like she is branding her.

“You are mine Lorraine Brighton. And I’ll never let you go. If you leave, I’ll track you down. If you die, I’ll chase you into the grave. You can choose the life you lead, but you are not leaving me behind again” 

Lorraine looks at the girl, so afraid yet so fearless. She has underestimated her. This is truly a tamer of wild beasts. 

“Ok” 

“Ok?! That’s it?” 

Lorraine shrugs and nods. She lifts the covers so Delpine can crawl under and press back up against her.

“You are not going to disappear in the morning are you?” Delphine mumbles against her shoulder. “I meant what I said about owning you.” 

“I’ll be here.” Like any good spy, she knows when she’s beaten at her own game. Delphine eyes her suspiciously, but the rhythmic stroking of Lorraine’s hand on her hair soon lulls her to sleep. 

Lorraine watches her sleep, her chest rise and falling steadily, her face completely relaxed in slumber. She wonders if she can ever be like this; content in a peaceful world. 

The life of violence and deceit is all she has ever known. But this new path that has opened before her has a whiff of familiarity. This girl bring with her a hint both worlds. With her scent as sharp as gunpowder. Her voice as clear as a rifle shot. Her wit as fine as a knife’s edge. Her touch as thrilling as cheating death. 

Can Lorraine trade her old life for another one? She doesn’t know. But one thing is certain, whichever path she walks, she will no longer walk it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this movie (Charlize Theron owns my soul) and felt the need to write something for it. All the Lorraine/Delphine fics I’ve read so far are about Lorraine saving Delphine and then living happily ever after. I love those, what they had in movie is a long way from a real relationship, and Lorraine is not that type of character that’s easy to be with, so I wanted to answer the question “what happens next?”. I left the ending open ended, but either option would be cool. They can be happy domestic GFs occasionally coming out of retirement to save the world or as spy partners kicking ass together. :D


End file.
